My Music
by Blckpnai
Summary: Can love ever die if the heart still brings it back to life, when the brain tries its hardest to lose it.


Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro and I am not affiliated with Kim Yeo Hee's "My Music".

A/N: I stayed up late one night and just browsing iTunes and randomly click on her name. I have no Idea who she is, so I look at her song list and saw that this song is rated the most popular. As a result, I listened to the preview but annoyed on how short the preview was. So, I bought the song not knowing what it means since its in Korean. As I listened to the song it struck me on how catchy the melodies were. And the freakish part was it gave me ghost bumps while listening to it. I would suggest looking her up and listen to this particular song, I mean, the Piano and Violin playing on the background with the bass is amazing. It is so La Corda. So, I Google her music and saw a full translation on the song and a light bulb flashed before me and just like that I came up with a story. (Youtube/watch?v=i8mufnHf5Us)

**Nherizu**- Thank you for Beta-reading my work.

This is my very first song fic. Please go easy on me =) so, here you go…

"**My Music"**

…

_**Music is what keeps me alive, and no matter what they say, this is where I belong….**_

The brightness of the sun wakes me up to its wondrous beauty. And yet it's another morning of unpleasant feeling, emptiness and solitude of missing that one person that matters to me the most. I pick my violin and start to play a soft melody as my heart melts to my emotions.

Looking at the clock, I notice how time passes me by. I sigh deeply and pick up my things, as I leisurely walk towards the shower. Hot water runs all over my body as I reminisces his face, his smile, his lavender hair. I long for his embrace, I want to have him beside me, **but **_**some people say it can't be done, some say it's a game that can't be won**__, _for our path is out of the ordinary. I close my eyes, lifting my chin high and let the water run through my face while I feel a squeezing sensation in my heart.

I walk out the shower, letting the water drip all over the floor. My heart feels heavier than ever. I see my reflection in the mirror, and before me is the person who has seen _**my share of ups and downs, thru the pain of it all sweet melody's my remedy**__._ I then look over my violin that lies on the bed which once I shared with him, for this is my only comfort; my music.

Slipping into a pink Chantilly dress, I think of his soft touch caressing my skin, making my heart flutters. I lightly smile while clenching my left hand close to my heart, for I want to see his face for the last time. My violin _**plays in harmony, my heartbeats to the drum; Music is what I breathe **_as a replacement of his sweet embrace.

Picking up my violin while glancing over the mirror, I perceive the person who is suffering but tries to get it together. I hold my violin as I look outside and remember what I promised myself: _**thick and thin, rain or snow, from deep within my soul forever**__, _I will play my violin. My music.

I get in the car, driving to the venue as the rain starts to pour. My heart cries along in rhythm with the sky. I feel nervous as I draw near the auditorium for this will be my last time performing here in Japan, while I grasp tightly unto my violin case. I gasp for air and my heart beats hastily while I feel anxious to see his presence. And soon I arrive at the venue. I walk into the empty auditorium; the stillness gives the impression of tranquility. I shut my eyes while my ears have me fooled for a flute playing in the background. And who could forget his beautiful music? I quickly open my eyes, gasping for air as my tears have started falling down my cheeks.

Soon the program starts. I peek in to the crowd and see the outcome is surprisingly big. I feel a little at ease for people want to see the last of me. I sit in front of my dresser and remember what he once told me: _**nothing is going to work and it's going to be hard**__._ I clench my teeth for I have proved him wrong and I'm going to play my violin no matter what. My Music.

The soft touch of the spotlight hit my face. I can feel everyone's presence as I gently place the bow on my violin. I heave a gentle sigh as I hit the first note and play the music within me. I open my eyes while I continue to stroke my bow, as every note speaks for the pain I carry inside me. I look up into the crowd and glimpse a familiar face. My heart skips a beat while our eyes lock. I continue to play my music for I want him _**to listen to my heartbeat, my silent cries, the amount of tears and pain I went through. **_I will play my violin, _**for this song is for **_him_. _My music.

The last note resonates within me as I close my eyes in sadness. And soon the crowd applauds while I open my eyes and smile at them. I look over to where he sits and see him smiling at me while I wave at everyone else. For the last time I take my bow. My heart aches so dreadfully. I take a deep sigh while I exit the stage and hurriedly run into my dressing room. Tears start to irrigate while I pick up my things, trying to exit the auditorium afterward.

"Kahoko."

I stand frozen upon hearing his voice. My heart beats endlessly while my tears continue to dampen. I want to run unto his arms, I want to feel his embrace, his heart; I want to listen to his heartbeat, his warmth, and his body against mine.

I then trace my head to his voice and see his angelic face. My heart beats faster than before while my tears still continue to fall. I could hardly breathe for I am overwhelmed with my emotions.

"I'm sorry," he says while I feel so weak. Then I see a slender lady walk around him and gently hold on to his arm. She looks at him and says, "Let's go". He looks at me for the last time, as I try to gaze back at him with all my might. While quivering silently, I can feel my soul living my body. Then as they exit the door, I fall down on my knees. He has ripped my heart apart and he has taken _**My Music**_ with him.

…

**I hope this song fic was worth your time. Reviews are welcome!**

_FanFiction by Blckpnai_

_Beta rights by Nherizu_


End file.
